Food Factory collectables
The Food Factory collectables are the twelfth series of Moshi Monsters collectable figures, manufactured by Vivid Imaginations. They were released in January 2015. __TOC__ Figures Normal Gobbi figure normal.png|Gobbi #FF01 Coolio food factory figure normal.png|Coolio #52 Dweezil figure normal.png|Dweezil #FF02 Fizzy food factory figure normal.png|Fizzy #76 Squelch figure normal.png|Squelch #175 Grott figure normal.png|Grott #FF03 Hansel food factory figure normal.png|Hansel #59 Pinestein figure normal.png|Pinestein #165 Thumpy figure normal.png|Thumpy #FF04 Reggie figure normal.png|Reggie #FF07 Dillby figure normal.png|Dillby #FF08 Tingle figure normal.png|Tingle #FF06 Oddie food factory figure normal.png|Oddie #88 Micro Dave figure normal.png|Micro Dave #124 Cutie Pie food factory figure normal.png|Cutie Pie #91 Milo figure normal.png|Milo #FF05 Golds Gobbi figure gold.png Coolio food factory figure gold.png Dweezil figure gold.png Fizzy food factory figure gold.png Squelch figure gold.png Grott figure gold.png Hansel food factory figure gold.png Pinestein figure gold.png Thumpy figure gold.png Reggie figure gold.png Dillby figure gold.png Tingle figure gold.png Oddie food factory figure gold.png Micro Dave figure gold.png Cutie Pie food factory figure gold.png Milo figure gold.png Collector Cards Collector card food factory gobbi.png Collector card food factory coolio.png Collector card food factory dweezil.png Collector card food factory fizzy.png Collector card food factory squelch.png Collector card food factory grott.png Collector card food factory hansel.png Collector card food factory pinestein.png Collector card food factory thumpy.png Collector card food factory reggie.png Collector card food factory dillby.png Collector card food factory tingle.png Collector card food factory oddie.png Collector card food factory micro dave.png Collector card food factory cutie pie.png Collector card food factory milo.png Food Factory collector back.png Packaging Vivid Food Factory collectables blind bag.jpg|Blind Bag Food Factory blind2.jpg|Blind Bag - American Vivid Food Factory collectables blister pack.jpg|Blister Pack FF 10 Pack.jpg|Ten Pack - American Trivia *The series was first revealed on the Free the Moshlings website, where a teaser could be found at the bottom of the page, showing five of the Moshlings to be included in the series. It was later altered, including four different ones. **The website showed that Carter and Hot Wings may have intended to feature in this series, due to their inclusion in the original teaser. **This teaser was added to "MoshiFoodFactory.com" on January 21, 2015. *This set was the first to be released which wasn't classed as a "series" and based round a theme. *This the first release of a figure set that has been considered as "themed collectables" rather than a "series". *The theme for the series is the Food Factory and all characters are related to food. *This series is the first series since series 1 and series 2 not to have a blogger countdown. *This is the first series since Series 7 to feature characters that aren't Moshlings. **This is also the first series where characters have been available in different finishes. *The Collector Cards will feature "crazy Moshling recipes" and access to an exclusive Food Factory game. **The Moshling recipes are biographies of the collectable characters and the access to the Food Factory games are secret codes, which also double-up as Rox codes for Moshi Monsters. *In this series, base (common) figures are known as 'Menu' figures, whilst the ultra rare figures are known as 'Specials'. This is a play on a restaurant menu. *The series is available in France as an image of a blind bag clearly shows French being used, however this is still yet unknown as the image was found on a UK site. *There are two commercials for the Food Factory collectables, one is thirty seconds long and features the Ice Scream Van, Candy Floss Spinner and the collectable figures. A twenty second long one features just the collectables. **In these advertisements, near to the end where the figures are on a conveyor belt, the raspberry ripple Coolio, exclusive to the Ice Scream Van, is shown in place of the Food Factory Coolio. It is unknown why. Advertisement Figures Playsets Gallery Group Shots Series 12 Food Factory group.png Other Food Factory release.png Moshi Monsters Figures - Food Factory.png Food Factory sneakpeak2.png Food Factory MoshiCircus sale sheets.png Better quality Food Factory Circus.png Food factory collectables london toy fair 2015.jpg|On display at the London Toy Fair 2015 Food Factory Back pack.png|Blister Pack back Food Factory blind bag box.jpg|Blind Bag box Category:Figures Category:Food Factory